halofandomcom-20200222-history
Hang 'Em High
Hang 'Em High is a multiplayer map in Halo 1. It is one of the most enjoyed and most played multiplayer map in Halo 1. It is best for large groups of players, as it can become too hard for 1v1 or 2v2. In Halo 2 it becomes "Tombstone", which is to be released April 17 2007. Hang Em' High is called "The king of “Halo” maps..." be Bungie themselves. The map is best suited for 3v3 matches and is a blast for sticky wars. (Sticky Wars is an improvised gametype with infinite Grenades where players use only plasma grenades) The best strategy is to camp the side with the shotguns and just use your pistols and grenades to your advantage A large storage facility on the Halo which provides an excellent location for all sorts of scenarios. The sniper rifle and rocket launcher are located on the catwalks above, and are well worth the risk. Meanwhile, the shotguns tend to spawn in the shelters on either side of the maps, so spin through these areas occasionally during your exploration. For ball games, try controlling the areas around the 'shotgun gallery', as there are only two ways in and out. There are two ways onto the middle platform, to get down without dying, make sure you land on the sides of the trench, you'll slide to safety. Don't get stuck in the trench; it isn't easy to get out. The invisible power-up is your friend on Hang 'em High. Beneath the corner with the tall tower is a long tunnel. This is easily defended in team Oddball games. Another benefit: it is situated beneath several spawn locations, where your teammates will reappear when they die. Weapons on map *Shotgun (x4) *Pistol (x2) *Needler (x2) *Rocket launcher (x1) *Frag Grenade (x2) *Assault Rifle (x2) *Plasma grenades (x2) *Plasma Rifle (x2) *Sniper rifle (x1) *Health Pack (x2) Tips Make sure you have a pistol and a short or mid-range weapon and you should be set for most situations. Make sure you know where all of the weapons spawn, and remember where health packs spawn as well. Halo 2 update In the March 30th Update, Frankie revealed that Hang 'Em High is being remade for Halo 2, under the new name "Tombstone". Tombstone has several notable differences between itself and Hang 'em High, including explosive fusion cores (pictured at right), the replacement of the main ramp with a grav lift, certain tweaks to account for Halo 2's jump height, and of course a major graphical and aesthetic overhaul. It is probable that Tombstone features a similar weapon set like Hang 'Em High, but with the SMG taking the place of the Assault Rifle and the Battle Rifle taking the place of the M6D pistol, the latter which was a common starting weapon on Hang 'em High in LANs. The map also features an Overshield under one of the bridges visible in the picture, just down the trough where the health pack was located in Hang 'em High. Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels